The Sacrifice
by Starbubbles
Summary: Bella is to be the ritual sacrifice to the new vampire king in a post-nuclear world in which vampires are the ruling class. Will she die or face a destiny that she never expected?
1. Unwilling Sacrifice

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. This is a futuristic plot where vampires are the ruling body of a post-nuclear war. There will be some romance later, but it is not a warm and fuzzy story. **

"Let me go! Please, you can't do this! This is murder, please just let me go!". My shouting did no good. The mob that carried me through the streets would not hear me. I had known these people my entire life, but all loyalty had been forgotten in the face of their fear. A new vampire king was to be crowned and tradition had to take its course.

The vampires had ruled our world since the Great War four hundred years ago. They were the only real power left after seventy-five percent of humanity had been decimated with the nuclear war and aftermath. Vampires could survive the harsh nuclear radiation, while we humans had to huddle in scared groups trying to eke out a living in this vastly changed world. Ironically, vampires were the reason humanity survived at all. They helped us to adjust. It was not a truly humanitarian reason though. If humanity died out they would be without a food source. So they assisted us for the same reason we help our goats, so there is enough food for later.

A system was created that had every human past the age of seven donating blood twice a week. It was a clean process really. No biting or hunting, just taping the permanent pic lines that every human was legally required to have. It was originally created by Carlisle the Great, the first vampire king and a champion for human rights. He and his advisors created the system to prevent humans from becoming extinct, but still allowing vampires to have their fill.

Carlisle had become a saint of sorts to humans and many prayed at the shrines erected in his honor. Very few still believed that any sort of god existed. It was difficult for people to believe in any deity that would allow us to come to the straits we were in. A few, myself included, still believed God was out there, but we were generally shunned if our faith was known. So most prayers, if said at all, were said to Carlisle. It was an interesting phenomenon considering Carlisle the Great was still alive and walking this earth, but that was how it was.

Carlisle the Great stepped down from the throne after one hundred years as he said that no one should have power for too long. The vampires then elected their next king, who was not as beneficent as humanity's Champion, but somehow we survived. And so every hundred years we have a new king and every hundred years the ritual sacrifice is made. Those who fight for human rights have protested this sacrifice every time, but each time it is upheld by the vast majority of their kind.

When a new king is to be crowned, a sacrifice must be chosen to bless the coronation. Interestingly, vampires are a superstitious lot and believe that fate will pick the most fortuitous sacrifice to be the victim. Lots are drawn to determine the village in which the girl will be found and then within the village a lottery is done to pick her name. I of course was the unlucky name drawn and so I am being carried away to my death.

I don't want to die. I'm twenty and have so much more to live for, but my life is to be cut short in the name of tradition. I have given up shouting. My throat is raw and I have cried all of my tears. I see the faces of the men who are carrying me and they are ashamed of what they must do, but it must be done. If the village were to refuse to give me up, all would die. And so to save my friends and family, I will now keep my peace and die with dignity.

Several hours later, we meet up with the squad that is to take me to the capital city. I am transferred without ceremony from one set of hands to another. The villagers are ordered to return and threatened with harm should anyone come back to try to take me. As if anyone would.

It is much faster traveling with the vampires. Their super speed does not require them to need any form of transportation and I am passed back and forth among the squad when one member tires of putting up with me squirming. It is very difficult to stay on the back of something that moves the speed of a shuttle.

A distance of three hundred miles is crossed at an amazing rate and suddenly I am facing the capital city, Arpegone. It's huge to my eyes although I have heard from stories of the past that cities before the War were ten times grander. Arpegone is populated entirely by vampires, the only humans are servants in the King's castle and they are never permitted outside the castle walls. As I expected, I am a curiosity to the city residents and a crowd has gathered to see me through the streets. Many look at me only in interest, but others look at me with hunger. Every vampire in the kingdom is well fed, but some miss the hunt desperately. Even with these spectators, we get to the castle without mishap, which is something for which I am very grateful. If I must die, I prefer it to be at the ceremony instead of being attacked in the street.

At the castle I am passed from person to person all of whom are required to primp and prepare me for my role. The ceremony is not for another two days, but I am to be treated royally until then. Like I want to be treated special. I simply want to go home, but I know it is futile to wish. I keep going through relaxing exercises to keep me calm. Yes, I'm going to die. No, there is nothing I can do about it. Yes, I can face this with dignity.

The day after I arrive I am taken to a sitting room. I'm told to sit quietly and that someone will be in to see me soon. Staring off into space, I am suddenly greeted by an impressive figure. He is beautiful, as all vampires are, and he looks kindly at me. He tells me how sorry he is that this is going to happen to me and how he wishes there was something he could do. I look confusingly at him and he chuckles.

"Oh excuse me, what horribly bad manners I have. My name is Carlisle and I believe that your's is Bella."

Carlisle! I dive to my knees to try to show the proper respect to humanity's Champion. Mumbling apologizes for my behavior, Carlisle simply picks me up and places me back on the chair.

"No Bella. Do not kneel before me. I was king once, but no longer and I feel as though I have failed you personally for not stopping this barbaric rite. Please forgive me for not saving you from your fate."

If he could cry, I believe he would have been doing so at that moment. His wise old eyes held so much sorrow and it looked as though he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. I wished to comfort this man even as I wished for comfort myself. I needed to distract myself from the events of tomorrow and so I pleaded, "Tell me about the world that was."

Carlisle sat and talked to me for several hours just telling me stories of the world before the War. I felt like a child again listening to stories around the community fire and I wished the moment would never end. But as all things, it did.

"Carlisle! Where are you? Oh here you are."

I spun around at the new voice and came face to face with the most breathtaking being I had ever seen. His skin was alabaster marble and he had the face of an angel. Riotous bronze hair framed his perfect face and his eyes pierced into me. His eyes! They were not scarlet. They were topaz! Wait, Carlisle's eyes were not scarlet either. They matched the color of the visitor's.

As my fuzzy brain was trying to sort out what was going on, Carlisle caught my attention.

"Bella dear, I would like you to meet my son, Edward. He is the new king to be crowned tomorrow."

I fainted.


	2. Reluctant Executioner

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story/put it on alert/anything else good! It was a real encouragement to me. Things written in italics indicate thoughts.**

"Carlisle stop thinking things at me! I told you I don't want to know the victim. I can't stand it and you getting cozy with her and then showing me it is not helping anything!" Yet still my father's mental voice came loud and clear to my thoughts. For the millionth time I wished that I could turn off my ability to hear thoughts, but no matter how many times I had tried, I could not do it.

"_Son, Edward, you should at least know the person whom you will be taking life from. She isn't just a random face. She has a past and would have had a future if not for us."_

"Don't you think I know that?! Do you think I want to take away her future?! I haven't killed a human in a thousand years and now I have to do it for some antiquated ritual. I don't want to have to do this. But if I don't I could lose everything we worked for." My voice trailed off in despair. What I said was true. I had not killed a human for generations. In fact, I did not even take advantage of the human harvest blood banks. Instead I continued, just as all my family did before the War, taking blood from animals to fulfill my thirst. Of course animals were now in short supply as well, so we had a similar set up of harvesting with them. But now all that self-sacrifice seemed a waste in the face of tomorrow.

"_Think about it Edward, do you really need to do this? Isn't there some other way?" _Carlisle's mental voice continued to drone on in my head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had enough guilt without him trying to heap more on my head.

"Listen to me! If I don't do this, the Vampire Council will see it as a sign of weakness. They will sneer at my 'humanity' and call me unfit. You know as well as I that I very nearly did not get the crown at all. The only reason I was chosen over James was because Aro and his sons were angry with him. But Aro is fickle in his support and James has most of the human hating contingent chomping at the bit to overthrow me. If I don't do this tomorrow, I could have a coup on my hands before I have a crown on my head and then where will we be?".

"_Yes son, that might happen. But if you do this you WILL have innocent blood on your hands and another life on your head."_ With that final thought, Carlisle picked up the still unconscious girl and strode out of the room to leave me with my haunted thoughts.

I paced the night through. I had to do it, but I hated to do it. If I did, I would have committed murder, but if I lost the crown, travesties would occur. James was evil. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. James wished to stop the harvest banks and restart hunts. He said that if we had hunts in a controlled fashion, than we could have food and get it in a "more natural" way. Many vampires were restless with drinking their meals from bottles rather than the original "vessel". It was barbaric and if I lost the throne, humanity would have its worst nightmare come knocking on their doors.

So I had to take the life of one, to save the lives of many. Wasn't that what kings did? Choose the lesser of two evils. Why did it seem so wrong? My agitated state alerted Jasper and Alice of my dilemma and they came to talk with me, but even Jasper's calming presence could do little for me. Alice was unable to see the outcome since I had made no real decision, and so I was as lost as when I first came upon Carlisle with the girl.

The next morning dawned fair and clear on the walls of Arpegone. I readied for the coronation still at a loss of what to do. I couldn't kill. I had to kill. But why?

As I approached the Cathedral in my finery, the crowds came out to greet me. The Cathedral was a beautiful, if rather ironic, Gothic church. Its flying buttresses made of white marble were inlaid with gold leaf. The floors were polished mosaics of wondrous feats of bravery during the War. Giant statues of great vampires gazed down upon the tiny immortals below them. I could never pass by Carlisle's statue without a little shake of my head at the strangeness of seeing one's vampiric father revered. The most wonderful thing about the Cathedral though was the glass.

The art of stained glass that so many humans believed to be lost, was actually kept safe by a vampire artisan. He was able to recreate the vivid hues that humans had lost in their carelessness. With his experience and artistic ability, planes of stained glass were created that surpassed all the cathedrals of old. I had seen more than one vampire weep the blood tears of our kind at the magnificence of the lighted art. Each window was different from minute to minute as the light changed. The details we saw with our eyes caused the riot of color to sweep over us like a perfect sunset. But as much as I loved those windows. As much as this building had been my sanctuary over many years of sorrow and self-doubt, I found no joy in my trip today.

Today I would take a life. I, Edward Cullen, the next crowned king of Arpegone and the Vampiric Nation, would break my oath to never again kill a human to feed my body.

I went through the rites almost in a dream. I said my vows of loyalty to the kingdom and the Council and vampire nobility paid their due to me. I felt dead inside. I had wanted so badly to rule my people into a better, more prosperous time period. Even greater than my father, Carlisle the Great. But all of that seemed petty with the upcoming murder I would have to perform.

And then it was time. They brought the girl out from the room she had been locked in. She did not fight nor cry. She walked with her head held high wearing the gown of pure white they had forced her into. I saw her lips moving quickly and realized she was praying. I knew not what she was praying for, but I fervently hoped that her prayers would be answered.

Finally she was before me. Her liquid brown eyes looked squarely in mine and I was struck with wonder at the courage it must take this girl to stand before me without even a quiver to betray her fear. I stared back at her as though willing her to disappear into thin air so I would not have to do the terrible thing that she had been brought here for. I clasped her in my arms, ready to take the bite that would end her life and kill my soul, and then she spoke.

"And Jesus said, 'Forgive them Lord, they know not what they do.'"

I jerked away startled by this girl. Her deep and sorrowful eyes met mine once more and I knew I would not be able to do it. But how to get away with it? Looking around frantically, I spotted Alice clinging on to Jasper's arm. Alice!

"My Lords and Ladies! I have just received a vision of hope from my lady sister Alice. She has foreseen a great time of prosperity should I not kill this girl before you, but instead make her my queen. She will rule with me over this land and together we will give Arpegone and the Vampiric Nation a future too glorious to imagine. Join me in welcoming our queen and this Nation's bright future!

The crowd went wild, the nobles looked stunned, James became furious, my family beamed their pride, and the girl, Bella, just stared with wide and frightened eyes. I had saved her, for now, but could I save us all?

**A/N Bella's quote was taken from Luke 23: 34. I do not wish anyone to believe that I am belittling the Bible by using it in fan fiction or to make any other religion feel excluded. In the first chapter I had wrote that Bella was religious and it seemed appropriate that at her death she remember another sacrifice. If you would like to talk/debate this with me I would be more than happy to discuss it with you. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Unexpected Outbursts

**I do not own Twilight. Thank you to all my readers. I'm really excited about this story and I'm glad it has sparked some interest. I thought this story could use a little comic relief so here it is. **

I, Bella girl from a tiny village, should be dead. Instead I am now going to be Queen Isabella of Arpegone and the Vampiric Nation. On top of that, I will be marrying the vampire who was supposed to kill me and who I don't know at all. In all likelihood, I would have had an arranged marriage had I stayed in my village. I've heard stories of people marrying for love long ago, but with a world already balanced on the tip of a knife blade, marriage for love was too irresponsible. Love is a dangerous emotion. It can cause jealousy, violence, and even murder. The only form of love that was truly safe was that of mother to child. Loyalty was what our world needed, not love.

But even though I would have had that arranged marriage, I would have at least known the man. In a village of less than a hundred, you know everyone. This man, no vampire, was totally unknown to me. All I knew was that his name was Edward, he was the son of Carlisle the Great, and that he was now the King. Oh yes, and he was my betrothed.

I thought all this as I paced my new bedroom. Although bedroom did not seem like a grand enough word. The room was twice the size of my old cottage and five people had lived there. Now I have this cave of a room all to myself. At least it was a beautiful cave. There were big bay windows along one side, although the forest green brocade curtains were drawn at this time. The theme of green was echoed throughout the room the rest of the room. The enormous four-poster bed had bed curtains made from the same material as the curtains. The walls were a paler mint color that would have been cheerful had I wished for cheer. A large armoire stood in the corner filled with clothes that I had not yet had the courage to look at. There was a quaint set up of chairs surrounding a low table that had a vase of flowers nestled on it. The wood of all the furniture was made of cherry, a fact that I was told by Edward's sister Alice. Actually Alice told me what all the furniture was since I hadn't a clue. I was the girl who had shared a straw tick mattress with four other people until recently. I had had two dresses to my name and certainly no need for an armoire. Now suddenly I was thrust into this life like a princess from a story that Nutty Noona might have told. But in Noona's stories, the girls all liked it. I wanted to go home!

I didn't know anything or anyone and I just wanted something familiar. The only two "people" I had met that I vaguely liked were Edward's sister Alice and Carlisle the Great. Alright, I liked him more than a little, but really he was kind and he was Carlisle the Great, the Savior of Humanity and its Champion. I couldn't fathom the informal way Alice and Edward addressed him. They just called him Carlisile, as though that was good enough for that great man. Funny enough, I always thought of him as a man even though I knew that he was a vampire just like the rest. I would have to mull that over later, but right now I just wanted to find a way to convince my supposed fiancé that he really should let me go.

A knock at my massive doors startled me out of my musings. Who could that be? I slouched over to the doorway wanting to tell whoever was there to clear out though I didn't have the nerve to do so. To my surprise, my guest was none other than my future husband. Wonderful, just peachy.

"You know, you really should ask who it is before you open the door to people. I suspect there are quite a few vampires at this point in time that would like to see you disposed of." What a wonderful speech from my bridegroom. No "are you okay" or "I'm sorry about all this" or even "my name is Edward and I'm really happy to meet you". Just a directive to be more careful.

At this point in time, I was no longer scared, I was furious. I was ripped from my home by some archaic ritual to become a human sacrifice to "bless" the crowning of a ruler who I had no say in electing. Then I forced into a room with the most vampires I have ever seen in my life who were all looking at me like they would like to make me lunch. I am all set to die and go to my final rest which would be a whole lot better than this mess. Then out of no where I am told that I will be marrying someone who I don't know at all and who isn't even my species! And that same person now has the gall to come and reprimand me for carelessness without even introducing himself!

"Disposed of, huh? Well let them! I came here to be eaten anyway and I think it would be a whole lot easier. I just want to be home! I never asked to be brought here for your crazy celebration. I have never done anything to anyone in my life. My whole life I took care of our village's goats and now I'm going to get to be 'queen' of a nation in which I have no say as to what goes on. I'm a second class citizen who is treated more like cattle and now I get to marry you. You aren't even part of my species and you're what like 900 years older than me? You have never introduced yourself to me and I don't even think you know my name. So if someone wants me for a snack I would really appreciate the help of getting out of this insane situation!" I finally finished yelling at my king and future husband and suddenly realized that possibly it was not the most prudent thing for me to do. For all my bravado, I didn't really want to die. I just wanted to get out of here and yelling at the only vampire who might actually make that happen wasn't the smartest thing ever. I needed him on my side and now it would be even harder after my lovely outburst. Great job Bella. Idiot.

Edward's confused stare was so comical that had I been in the mood to laugh, I would have. But this wasn't really a good time to get a case of the giggles. Finally he opened his mouth, and I was positive I would end up wishing I had never been born. Instead all I got was a stuttered reply.

"I...um yeah so...uh...sorry but you...I'm...what?". With his final inarticulate word, he spun around on his heel and was gone before I could blink. What had just happened? I closed and locked the door, sliding down to the floor with my head in my hands. What is going on and what have I done?

**A/N I'm a rather sarcastic person, and so Bella has become one too. Not sure if this chapter is entirely right for the story, but I wanted to give Bella a little more depth of feeling. In the first chapter she was in shock. Now she is breaking out of it and becoming a little more like herself. I wonder how Edward will respond, don't you? ;-)**


	4. Accepted Peace

**I do not own Twilight. I do own the plot line and the Vampiric Nation. Too bad I'm not getting any money from them though. The citizens are so behind on their taxes. ;-) **

Of all the nerve. That girl just screamed at me! **I** rescued her from certain death. **I** risked my throne to make her a queen and **I **was accused of being the reason she was here. I never wanted this ceremony. It was just some stupid tradition that I had to go along with so that I would be able to have the throne. Gaahhhhh! I should just go back there and eat the ungrateful little chit. I mean she had practically begged me to do it. Stupid, stubborn, selfish...

Stalking around my suite of rooms, I stewed about the treatment I had just received. I was king, a position deserving respect, and I just got ranted at by some little dirty commoner who probably couldn't even read. Trying to take out my frustration, I ending up punching the wall and of course forcing my fist through it. Throwing up my hands I realized that now I would need a new tapestry to cover it up. When I had first taken possession of these quarters, I had thought about removing some of the tapestries that I found distasteful. Actually, I didn't really like the idea of tapestries anyway. I mean really, this wasn't the 12th century. After I removed one I realized why there were so many. The walls were pockmarked with the kicks and punches of the last occupants. Apparently I wasn't the only king to take my anger out on a wall.

Fuming at the new hole, I started to try to calm myself. I was acting like a child. I was 1,319 years old and I needed to start acting like it. Yes, Bella was annoying. Yes, she hurt my pride. But she was a 20 year old girl who had just been through a traumatic experience and I really shouldn't blame her for snapping at me. I would give her a few days to accustom herself and then I would try to speak to her again.

Happy that I had a plan for dealing with Bella, I started work on actually ruling the nation. Oh, brother, what had I gotten in to?

**Three Days Later**

For three days I had thrown myself into a flurry of activity. Not only was I trying to be a ruler, I was also trying to distance myself from the Bella/marriage situation. My hasty decision to make her a queen to save her life seemed to have saddled me with a future wife that hated me. Actually, right now I wasn't too happy about her either, but I needed to be an adult about it. Three days of this finally left me with nothing pressing to do. I had run out of excuses to keep from talking to Bella, so I unexcitedly decided that it was time to try talking to her again. I found her outside staring intently at the grass that surrounded the castle. Why was she staring at the grass? One way to find out.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?"

She jumped, startled out of her examination. She turned around and gave me a guilty look. Why did she look like that? Hmmm...she was a puzzle.

"Uh...Hi...your highness."

Highness? That was a surprise. She had already called me names, but highness wasn't one of them. We shared an awkward moment, neither of us speaking to one another. Finally I broke the silence, asking the question that had puzzled me earlier. "Why are you staring at the lawn?"

She blushed, embarrassed to be caught. Her blush distracted me for a moment with its beauty. Living almost entirely amongst vampires for the last 400 years, I had not seen a blush for a very long time. The pink against her pale skin was very stunning. Mentally snapping myself out of it, I realized that she had started to answer my question.

"Well, I have never seen so much green before in one place. You know that most of the soil is still radioactive and not good at supporting plant life. I used to herd goats and we would have to travel a lot to get enough grass for them to eat. I really like the color green. It always made me sad to see all of the grass clipped down to nothing after the herds came through." She hung her head as though ashamed of her fascination with the simple plants. Suddenly, I had a wonderful idea.

"Would you be willing to come with me? I have a place that I would love you to see."

Bella stuttered, "Where are we going?"

Happy that she had said "we", I simply stated, "It's a surprise."

Hesitantly, but obediently, she followed behind me. As we approached our destination, Bella stopped dead in her tracks, jaw practically hitting the ground. In front of her was the castle gardens and arboretum. It was green as far as the eye could see. The strong and mighty redwoods towered over all as the ruby tinted Japanese fire bushes drew the eye. Roses of all colors and sizes filled the air with their scent as they lazily wound their way up their lattice works. Shy violets dotted the floor of the garden, peeking out as though saying "Here I am, please be kind". All of these plants and hundreds of others greeted us like old friends. Looking back at Bella, I thought I saw a tear form, but it was quickly blinked away.

"How?" She just stared in wonder at the living masterpiece in front of her. I then proceeded to tell her how tons upon tons of unaffected soil was shipped in to try and preserve those species of plants that had miraculously survived the War. We talked about the water filtration system that was created to irrigate the plants since rain was scarce and mostly poisoned anyway. We just walked for hours as she gazed in wonder at the beauty around her. I told her what I could about the plants and promised to introduce her to the head gardener who knew much more than I.

After a length of time, she turned to me and simply said "Thank you". I told her that I was glad to do it and then escorted her back to her chambers.

She was a strange and yet endearing creature. She had said extremely little during our entire time together, but I could tell from her expressive face that she was thoroughly enjoying her time. I knew Bella could say her piece, a fact that she had proven three days ago, but today she had been quiet. I actually preferred her silence to the chatter of most of the women at court. Many of them seemed to believe that if they ever stopped talking for more than a minute, they would self-destruct. As a result, I did my level best to avoid women as much as possible. I had had few relationships during my long existence and those few had been short-lived.

But with Bella, I felt a stirring of hope that she and I might eventually form a companionship. Love was certainly out of the question as she was human, but a friend would be nice to have. With this musing, I headed for my chambers. Perhaps our future marriage would not be as onerous as I once imagined.


	5. Threatening Conversations

**I don't own Twilight. Sigh**

The next few days I was still awash with color from that amazing garden. Nutty Noona had told incredible tales of green masterpieces that stretched as far as the eye could see, but most of us had laughed at her. Afterwards, I had asked the old woman where she had heard the story. With tears in her eyes, she told me that all her stories had come from her grandmother who had heard them from her grandmother. I really wanted to believe that such things had existed but it seemed too far fetched. Now I had seen such as thing and I was in awe of it.

Another part of me was very confused by Edward. I had expected him to be cruel or at least indifferent to me. For one thing, I was a lowly human commoner and he was a vampire king. But even more, I had just screamed at him a few days ago. After my outburst at Edward, I had stayed hidden in my room expecting at any second to be hauled out and executed for such an affront to the King.

By the next morning, I was a nervous wreck when Lady Alice and Carlisle the Great had come to school me for the day. Wait, I mean Lord Carlisle. Both Lady Alice and Lord Carlisle had insisted I call them by their first names, but I could only handle so much so I stuck with Lord and Lady.

They were both very kind and had become my teachers in things of court. Lady Alice was in charge of teaching me court etiquette. I learned how to walk, talk, and address people. Lord Carlisle got used as a practice dummy for most of these activities, a fact that Lady Alice and I found quite amusing. On several occasions he had acted so ridiculously that we both were practically rolling on the floor in our merriment.

One time in particular was especially amusing. Lady Alice was trying to teach me how to take compliments graciously without showing any type of preference.

"Bella," she said, "there will be people who will try to win you over to get Edward's ear. You need to make sure that this doesn't happen because you and Edward need to stay objective. But at the same time, you must be polite so as not to offend because vampires can literally hold grudges forever."

And so Lord Carlisle started to compliment me as Lady Alice showed me what to say and do. After awhile though, the compliments started to get more and more outrageous as Lord Carlisle got more into his character.

"Your Highness, thou art as lovely as a spring lily in the height of bloom. Thy face has become my muse for all that I do and I shan't be able to live without thy delightful presence. Please allow me to be thy servant and I will bathe thy feet with my tears of joy. Oh, my lovely goddess, you are the light of my world." Lord Carlisle finally finished with a straight face although I can't imagine how considering both Lady Alice and I had begun howling with laughter by the third "thy". Finally our laughter dwindled down to stifled giggles both of us gasping for breath, mine needed and Lady Alice's reflexive.

Unfortunately, not all of my lessons were fun. My poor overtaxed brain had to try to learn every nuance of politics and how it affected the Nation. Some of it wasn't too bad although it practically put me to sleep, but other things filled me with terror. I became privy to the information about the group that despised humans and only saw them as walking blood banks. The discovery that James, the head of this group, had nearly won the throne made me say thankful prayers every night that this hadn't come to pass. I was warned to be wary of James and also Aro and his sons. Lord Carlisle insinuated that these vampires would not hesitate to remove me from the equation if ever given the chance. It was because of this information that I was sneaking through the garden a few days later.

As promised, Edward did introduce me to the head gardener who was a kindly old man named Peter, who had been turned late in life by his employer who couldn't bear to see him die. I noticed that he also had topaz eyes and had felt comfortable enough with him to ask about this phenomena. His explanation of the difference in eating habits had filled me with relief. At least my future husband wouldn't try to have a midnight snack while I was sleeping. The epiphany of the eating habits and the fact that he was a nice man caused Peter and I to form a fast friendship. I spent much of my free time in the garden and had begun to actually be able to help Peter in his work.

One day I stayed too late in the garden and dusk had already fallen. When I had good, clean earth in my hands I tended to loose track of time. By the time I broke out of my plant induced reverie, it was dark and the walk back to the castle not a short one. I had to keep giving myself a pep talk that I would be fine and nothing would attack me in the safety of the castle walls. That was when I saw James. He was leaning casually against the garden wall talking to a pretty vampire who looked like she had been changed around the age of eighteen. She was batting her eyelashes at James and I realized that she was trying to flirt. Flirting hadn't been something I had seen often in the village, although a few of the girls had tempted fate with it. Girls who flirted weren't defended if something ended up happening to them. I had never understood why, but it was a fact that I took to heart.

I had hoped that with James otherwise occupied, I would be able to sneak by him without him noticing me. When I thought I had successfully eluded him, I breathed a little easier and walked confidently around the next bend, only to be grabbed roughly.

Terrified, I looked into the eyes of my captor and saw none other than James. How did he get here so fast and where was the girl? These questions did not truly matter. All that mattered was getting away from this psycho, but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. I struggled against his grip, but all it earned me was bruises from his tightening grasp.

"Hello Isabella. I don't think I've gotten a chance to formerly introduce myself. My name is James and I'm so happy to catch you alone," James sneered at me. "I have so wanted to talk to you since you will be my future queen. I just wanted to make sure you take better care of yourself. I mean you really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself. Something might happen. You never know who might be out there." James' eyes bore into mine and his mouth twisted into a cruel smile. His hand went behind my neck and squeezed painfully. I knew from the ache that I would have a bruise back there within minutes. Thankfully my long hair was down and would cover the mark. "Just remember what I said. And Isabella, I think it would be best if we kept this to ourselves. Wouldn't want Edward to get jealous, would we." Then James stalked off into the night to the pretty date he had left behind.

Somehow I dragged my trembling body back to my room. He hadn't killed me, but I could see the desire to do so in his eyes. The fact that there were others around had been the only thing that had kept him from crushing my spine and drinking my blood. I huddled in my bed trying to keep warm as my body shook in shock.

Lady Alice came by some time later to check on me since I had missed our strange dinners. At dinner, the family sat around chatting as I was the only one eating. It felt uncomfortable at first, but I was thankful that I did not have to actually watch them drink blood. Generally if I spoke at all, it was to Lady Alice since I was still not entirely comfortable speaking to Edward. And so it was Lady Alice who came up to see where I was. I pretended to be asleep when she came in after knocking and received no answer. Walking over, she kindly pulled the blankets further up my back and smoothed my hair out of my eyes. I wanted to cry and tell her everything in the face of this tenderness, but I dared not. Too frightened of James, and unsure what would be done if I did tell, I held my peace and said my prayers. Too many lives were at stake if I made the wrong move.


	6. Fulfilling Lessons

**So sorry about the wait. Life has been kicking my butt lately, and I just haven't been able to produce a chapter worthy of my readers. To my reviewers, you make me soooooooooo happy. I do a little happy dance every time I open my email and see a Review Alert. Seriously I do, I'm not kidding. I had one review kindly hinting that those of you in reader land would like to see some Bella/Edward interaction. Since I hate to disappoint, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the Twilight.**

Alice and my father had updated me on how Bella's lessons were going and both were proud to report the intelligence of their student. They deemed her "quick, witty, and charming". As I had expected, Bella was not able to read, but knew her arithmetic. In fact, Carlisle said he was rather shocked at how quickly Bella could do sums in her head. Peter, the head gardener, also had wonderful things to say about Bella. He believed her to be a "very kind child, who can memorize things better than most vampires". This trait certainly made sense in a community where reading and writing were not utilized. Everyone I spoke to who had had contact with Bella in her first month here said that she was a wonderful, intelligent young woman. "If only her future husband knew this," I thought scornfully.

The last time I had had any real time with Bella was when I showed her the gardens and that was about a month ago. I did see her at "dinner" every night, but during that awkward affair, Bella only spoke to Alice and sometimes Carlisle. To me she never said a word unless it was to thank me for passing something or when I pushed her chair in to the table before the meal began. I wasn't sure what to do about the situation. I didn't want to force my presence on her, but at the same time we needed to get to know each other. The council came to me after my unexpected announcement and told me that I either needed to marry her within the next six months or "dispose" of her. James' eyes lit up at the word dispose and I quickly removed myself from the temptation to remove him. I had grown to truly dispise that man.

Now I was left with the quandary of how to become friendly with a woman who did her best to avoid me. I had asked Alice what her opinion on approaching Bella would be, but she had given me the old stuff and nonsense of "be yourself and everything will work out the way it's supposed to be". Thanks so much Alice! Be myself! It's me she doesn't want to be around and I didn't really blame her. She still saw me as the one who had her ruthlessly uprooted from her home and forced her into a society she knew nothing about. It hadn't been my decision and I wished I could send her home, but I could still understand why she had a hard time being around me. Be that as it may, I needed to at least be on speaking terms with this woman.

Now is as good a time as any. I found her sitting in the sun room that adjoined her suite. She was staring fixedly at something in her lap, but as I walked in she tucked whatever she had under her skirt. She had a look of fear and embarrassment on her face. Why was she feeling that? I wished I could read her thoughts, but after the War my powers had changed. Some how the radiation had caused it so I was only able to read the thoughts of my family. Everyone else was silent to me. The same type of thing had happened to Alice. Her visions only came if one of the family was involved.

"Good morning Bella. I trust you slept well last night." I was trying to be as much a gentleman as possible hoping that politeness might get me through to her.

"Yes...I did your Highness...did you sleep well?" Her face colored at the realization of what she had said. I of course did not sleep. "I mean....I'm sorry...I...". She continued to stumble over her words and I heard a mumbled expletive.

"Please don't think on it Bella. I had a very nice night last night in the library. I thank you for asking." I had hoped that my answer would be the end of it, but at the word library, she colored up again. Her eyes darted briefly to whatever she had hid under her skirt and I wondered again what she was up to.

We continued to talk haltingly for awhile, but both she and I were getting quite frustrated with the conversation. Finally I just bit the bullet and asked, "Was there something you were having trouble with when I came in?". 

"I uh, well I was trying to, I mean...," quickly she whipped out the object hidden under her skirt and thrust it into my hands. I looked at my hands to find an old copy of Mother Goose. Confused, I looked up into her blushing face.

Stuttering, Bella started to explain. "Everyone here can read and I can't. I can do sums, take care of goats, garden, and now, thanks to Alice, flirt with courtiers, but I still can't read. I was hoping that I could teach myself and this book looked thinner than the others, but it still makes no sense." When she had finished I saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Without my knowing it, I had gotten down on my knees in front of her and was wiping her tears away with my thumb. Her blush heated skin was so soft and warm. My hands ached to bury themselves in her mahogany locks, but her shocked expression stopped me. I suddenly realized what I was doing and snatched back my hand, but the shimmer of the tears was still there. Gently I asked her, "Would you like me to teach you to read?". She froze for a minute and then nodded her head.

For the next few hours Bella and I worked on the alphabet and beginning words. I taught her to write her name and to recognize the names of the people she knew. I began to teach her words that I had started with as a child, but some of them confused her. "What's a cat?", she asked.

Shocked I realized that Bella had never seen a cat or dog or any such pet. These animals had died out centuries before. Many were simply eradicated with the War and others were not bred afterwards. It made no sense to use limited resources for unnecessary animals. Only animals used for food, labor, or clothing were still domesticated. I thought a little wistfully of the children I had seen playing with their pets, but shook my head to rid myself of my nostalgia.

We moved to words and animals she did know and eventually I called a halt to our lessons. I did not want to tax Bella too much. There was plenty of time to teach her later. I could tell she was fatigued. Part of me was sorry to see the lesson end for I had thoroughly enjoyed my time with this intelligent, young woman. From her smile I could tell that she had too.

With a twinkle in her eye, she asked me whether I played cards. I had not played cards for years since my family refused to play with a mind reader, but I hunted down a pack. We spent the rest of the time until dinner playing cards and I found myself sorely beaten on several occasions. During this time, I caught myself noticing several little things about her like how she drummed her fingers when impatient or tapped her foot when happy. Also I realized her nose tended to wrinkle slightly when she was thinking hard, a mannerism that I found very endearing. But even with these give aways in her behavior, I was losing more than not.

Bella had explained that cards were very popular in her village especially during the winter months. I found it very amusing when she told me of all the different materials that the cards were made from. Everything from goat skin to scavenged scrap metal was used and many a deck was passed from parent to child.

At the end of our time together, Bella and I were hesitant to part. This had been more enjoyable than any afternoon I had had in the last decade or so. And I hoped to have many more days just as wonderful.

**Okay so maybe not the most conventional start to a romance, but I thought it was cute. Being a teacher, I find nothing more sweet than when someone takes their time to teach me something and I love teaching my husband things. I hope some of you can join me in my nerdiness and enjoy the chapter. **


	7. Meddling Pixie

**So I know it has been awhile and I apologize. Hopefully things will be looking up in my life soon and I will have more energy to write with. As a twist, this chapter is in Alice's POV. As always, I don't own Twilight. **

Edward and Bella had been having actual contact with each other which was something I was thrilled to see. They were both wonderful people and I knew that if they spent more time together they would truly get to know that. I desperately wanted to see them both happy and as much as Edward swore he could never have a romantic interest in a human woman, I thought he was all bluff. It was with this attitude that I approached Edward to broach the subject of the wedding. I knew the council had given Edward a time frame in which he had to work and I needed some time to produce the perfect wedding. It was then that I discovered how stupid my brother really was.

Edward wanted a quiet ceremony of only the family and no reception! He didn't want tuxes or wedding gowns or music or flowers or anything! I couldn't believe him. It was horrendous and I told him so. He called me a "meddling pixie" and reminded me that he was the king so he should at least have some say in his own wedding. As if he had a choice.

I then went to Bella hoping that she would want a fairy tale wedding and convince Edward of this. She didn't want one either! This was just unacceptable of course and so I began my wedding campaign. I of course started with Bella's dress since everything would have to be planned around it. Her dress was made of pure white satin that would beautifully emphasis the ivory glow of her skin. It was strapless with a fitted bodice and a scalloped neckline. The skirt was full and would give her a princess air. The bodice and back of the dress was embroidered with scarlet roses and among them were tiny seed pearls. It had a veil to match with scarlet trim and the same type of roses near the bottom. I had wished to get her a cathedral length veil, but I knew that she would have complained about the possibility of tripping. The dress was perfect and among my things I even had a tiara and necklace to match. **(whole outfit found on link)**

I loved it and almost wished I would be getting married again just so I could wear it, but Jasper and I weren't due for another rededication ceremony for another 30 years. I would get remarried to him every year if I could, but after three weddings in as many years, he made me promise to only do it every hundred years.

When I showed Bella the dress, I had expected surprise, squealing, or even a giggle. Instead she looked at the dress like I had just shot her. "What!", I demanded, "This dress is perfect and all you can do is stare. I worked hard to find this." I knew I was pouting a bit, but I didn't care.

"Lady Alice, I... I don't know what to say. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but I can't wear it. The prettiest thing I have ever worn, I am wearing now. If I wear that dress, I will ruin it." Bella words petered out and I saw small tears in her eyes. How could she think that she would ruin this dress!

"Bella dear. Now stop this. You are a lovely young woman and you will make this dress beautiful. Yes it is gorgeous as it is, but it will become more so when you wear it. What has caused you to think that you wouldn't make this dress perfect."

Then Bella began to cry harder and sobbed out her woe. She said that she was plain. No one in her village had ever looked twice at her and then she had been around humans. Now she was around perfect vampires who all looked like gods. She said she must look like a worm compared to me or Edward. She continued to compliment Edward's manly beauty and I began to get the impression that little Bella might not be totally oblivious to the fact that was my brother was after all male. But this was not the time to start drilling Bella on her feelings about Edward. I needed to get these silly ideas out of her head.

I of course would have none of this slander against herself. Bella was beautiful, especially because of her humanity. After viewing perfection for so many centuries, it began to become tiring. Bella's beauty came from the slight imperfections that combined together to make the masterpiece that was Bella. The best way I could think to convince her that she was perfect was to put her in her dress and I did. At first she refused to look at the mirror, but eventually she did and gasped. She didn't recognize herself, but I had known all along that she would look this amazing. With tears in her eyes she looked at me with awe and simply said "Thank you."

When I had helped her change out of her gown, I sent her off to Edward for her reading lesson. As she walked out the door, her back was a little straighter and her head was held a little higher. She finally had a little confidence in herself and I knew I had done my job.

**So the link to the address is on my profile page. I have to say that I'm very partial to this dress as it was my wedding dress. Hope you liked the story. Please, I would love some feedback to see if this is something people are enjoying or if I need to go in a different direction. **


	8. Unsettling Dream

**Just realized this will be the third chapter in a row that I'm apologizing for the wait, but I am sorry about the wait. This chapter we are back to Bella's POV. At little hotter interaction between Bella and Edward. I do not own Twilight.**

_I was lost. I had been wandering around the castle complex for hours and every time I thought I had the right direction, I would find myself on the opposite side of the castle than I wanted. I was very frustrated and becoming slightly frightened. I knew that some of the vampires at court disliked my presence here and every minute I was away from my normal area, the great chance I had of running into these unfriendly characters. _

_As though summoned by my thoughts, I saw James come around the corner. He at first was paying no attention to me, his concentration on a letter he had in his hand. I went to back up to hide in an alcove in the wall, but at that moment the wide blew my scent towards James. Taking a deep breath, James' head snapped up. His face held a smirk that made my blood run cold._

"_Bella," he purred, "how nice to see you. I haven't had the honor to be in your presence since our little rendezvous in the garden. I have so desperately wanted to see you for I have a problem that I believe only you can solve."_

_With each word he stalked towards me like a lion after his prey. I was being slowly back up into a corner that would trap me from any chance of escape. As if my clumsy running would be any match for this predator. _

_Finally my back hit cold, unforgiving stone and I was trapped. Prayers sprang to my lips as James slowly lowered his fangs to my unprotected neck. I was done for. _

_At that very moment, two guards, just relieved of duty, walked around the corner. They continued on their way without looking at us, but it was enough to remind James that we were not alone. James' annoyed snort broke the silence as he slowly backed away from me. His lips brushed my ear. "Some other time pet."_

_I wanted very much to curl into a shuddering ball of tears, but I was not going to sit around waiting for someone else to attack me. I ran like a frightened deer. Several times in my hurry I fell to the hard marble floor, but then I kept going. For some reason I could not find a single servant to point me in the right direction. It was like everyone had disappeared. Nearly out of breath and rounding another corner, I ran smack dab into a rather hard obstacle. My eyes were met by a very attractive bare chest that was glistening with drops of water. I had apparently run towards the modern part of the castle which contained an indoor pool. _

_Stuttering my apologies, I went to back away when a familiar voice stopped me. "Bella, why are you running head long through the castle?" I had apparently run into my intended, King Edward. He went on with what looked like concern in his eyes. "Bella, you looked frightened. What has happened? Has someone hurt you?"_

_I wanted to tell him about James. I badly wanted to tell someone of the terror I had faced everyday after meeting that monster. But if I told him, I would be in even more danger. I knew James would take revenge on me and no one would care. What was a simple human compared to the needs of a high ranking vampire. _

_But the worry in his eyes remained. When I looked at him, my emotions took over and I began to sob into the king's chest. Awkwardly at first, he patted my back and tried to speak soothing words to me. When my tears finally petered out to small hiccups, he gently pushed me away from him so as to look into my eyes. I was then that I was struck with the beauty of his perfect features. His topaz eyes seemed to burn into my soul. The drops of water in his hair sparkled like diamonds and I fought the urge to run my fingers into his disarrayed hair. _

_Without even realizing it, my trembling hand reached up to cup his smooth cheek. His eyes seemed to close at their own volition as he leaned into my hand. After a moment he seemed to remember himself, but at the opening of his jeweled eyes, I felt my willpower slip down another notch. Standing on tiptoes, I brought my face towards his. He seemed to realize that my destination was his lips and he suddenly pulled me closer to him. As our lips met, mine burning and his ice cold, we both shuddered from the sensation. This felt right as nothing had ever felt before. As I struggled to get even closer, I heard a far off pounding. I tried to ignore it and concentrate only on the feel of his lips, but it just became more insistent. Finally , my name was shouted. _"Bella! Wake up! We have a million things to do today and I need your help!"

Alice's high pitched yelling broke me out of sleep within seconds. I was startled to realize that I was not in anyone's arms, but in my bed clutching a body pillow to my chest. Disgusted with myself, I flung the pillow away as I hollered back at Alice. "I'm up! I'm up! Geez Louise, I'll be out in a minute."

My relationship with Alice had become incredibly informal within the last few months. I had finally shed my fearful respect of her in exchange for a friendship unlike any I had ever had. I felt so entirely at ease with Alice that I felt like I could tell her anything. Well almost anything. I was definitely not going to tell her about the dream I just had. That would be just too much. 

Alice had come to talk about the wedding that was in just a week. She had planned a beautiful ceremony that I would undoubtedly love to attend, if it wasn't for the fact that I had to be center stage. Not only would it be my wedding, but it would also be my coronation as queen. I was not looking forward to the amount of chances I would have to mess up next week.

All morning and well into the afternoon Alice kept me busy with wedding plans and fittings and changes and so on. My head was swimming with information before Carlisle came in to rescue me. He insisted that I had to come with him for a very important lesson. Alice pouted at loosing her live doll, but could not resist Carlisle when he playfully pleaded with his daughter to let him have a turn with the "new toy". That was a phrase that we had overheard two courtiers make in regards to me and

Alice and Carlisle found it hilarious. At first I was furious, but after a time even I could find humor in the outrageous nickname.

Carlisle had in fact saved me from Alice for no reason other than to let me get away from the constant yammering. He suggested a walk out to the gardens and I gladly agreed. We strolled around the topiaries for awhile, but Carlisle was then summoned by a page to take care of a problem. I was happy enough were I was and stayed out in the sun.

Turning the corner, I ran into a strong pair of arms that wrapped around me with lightening speed to keep me from falling from the impact. Startled, I looked up into the eyes of my savior and was struck with a steady topaz gaze. I had run into King Edward and I was in his arms....again.

**Hehehe. What do you think will happen? Well I'm not going to tell. At least not until next time. Please review. It really encourages me to write and I could use all the encouragement I can get right now. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!**


	9. Startling Conclusion

**So I just got back from a wedding and was inspired to write. It's been weeks since I've been able to write anything, so you can thank my friend Jen for getting married so that you can get an update. *Warning* There is a sensitive conversation between Edward and his cough, cough little friend. If you will be offended, please don't read and please remember, I did mark this as M. **

**As always, I don't own Twilight.**

Being king was awful! Okay so I probably shouldn't say that as I know that there were many who would simply love to take my throne away, but I just needed some peace. The only times I had found any shelter from the storm that was my life was when I was tutoring Bella in her reading. No matter how irritated I was from council meetings, laws, mediating arguments, or crushing the conniving competition, she could always make me smile. I don't think I've smiled this much in years, but she always put that foreign expression on my face.

So many things she did seemed to fill the hole in my heart. She would cheer like a little girl when she had finished a particularly hard passage of reading, her eyes lighting up like the sun. When she would mimic Alice's constantly prattling about fashion and courtly manners, I would nearly burst with laughing. And I especially loved her stories of growing up. One in particular about Otis the goat was my favorite.

It seems that Otis was not aware he was a goat. His mother was a very old nanny goat who probably should not have had another kid, but had some how managed to get "knocked up" (Bella had such tact sometimes). Unfortunately, Otis's mother did not make it through the birthing process and Otis was left an orphan. Thomas, a sweet, young village boy, took pity on the poor thing as Thomas was too an orphan. Otis and Thomas soon became neigh inseparable. When Thomas went to the market, Otis followed at his heels. When Thomas went to Sunday service, Otis came and sat with the rest of the congregation. After a few Sundays of this, Otis apparently decided to sing along with the hymns and a rather primitive harmony was born.

My favorite story of Otis though was his sleeping habits. One week, Bella was asked to oversee the orphans' dorm at night. The normal dorm mistress was very sick and needed to rest. Bella readily agreed and while making her rounds, she happened upon Thomas's cot. Well Thomas was not alone. It seemed that Otis, believing himself a person, felt that he too should have a bed. So while Thomas slumbered peacefully, Otis curled up on the pillow, resting his head on Thomas's forehead. Bella said that Thomas looked as though he had a goat for a hat. She had to run from the room before her laughing woke the children.

So all in all, my time with Bella was quickly becoming my most anticipated time of the day. I found myself often lost in thought over the way she laughed, or how her cheeks would blush crimson when she was embarrassed.

I was again lost in a daydream when I suddenly collided with a soft, yielding body. Instinctively, my arms went around said body as it began to teeter. I was awash with a delectable fragrance and knew instantly that I had quite literally caught Bella. I gazed down into her shocked, brown eyes as she stared up into my face. It was interesting to see the small movements in her countenance. The eyes darting to and fro, the nervous tightening of her lips, and the subtle pulse of blood that was now warming her face.

"Are you unhurt?", I queried.

The only response I could discern was a mumbled reply with a sorry and a no somewhere within. Although I had quite sufficiently caught Bella and could, without worry, let go of her, I found that my hands seemed not to wish to oblige me. Bella also seemed to be unwilling to back away from me. It appeared as though we would continue to stand locked together for all time if something wasn't done about it.

Realizing that Bella was yet too shocked to do so, I began to back away from her very gently. But my action created a very unexpected reaction. Bella lunged forward into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck, and hopped up on her toes to kiss me.

In my days, I have had affectionate kisses from family, greeting and goodbye kisses from friends, and even formal kisses to seal the deal with some agreements, but I have never been kissed like this before.

My hands went and wrapped themselves in her mahogany hair, my toes curled as though trying to get closer to this angel, and I swear my face heated. I knew this to be an impossibility, since I produce no body heat, but I would vouch for this feeling anyway. Another part of my anatomy, almost completely forgotten, also seemed to take notice. It was the realization of this fact that caused me to push away from Bella.

As soon as Bella's lips left mine, I heard her gasp. If I had thought her red before, I was truly mistaken. Bella had turned the color of a fresh tomato and her big eyes widened further with the recognition of what she had just done.

I have never seen Bella move so fast. One moment she was in my arms looking like the world had just crashed on her head, and the next she was sprinting away from me at top speed. I knew that I could easily overtake her and stop her flight, but if I was honest, I would not know what to say if I had.

Dazed, I walked towards my chambers without really seeing where I was going. A servant was inside, dusting my spartan bedchamber. I asked him to leave and settled myself on my completely unnecessary bed. Suddenly, I was irrationally angry at the nether region of my body.

"What The Hell! I haven't paid any attention to you since I was seventeen and I mean really seventeen not frozen forever at seventeen. Suddenly out of no where you just decide to wake up and ruin my moment. I was enjoying myself! Do you have any idea how little that happens. I never get to enjoy myself ever and you ruin it. I can't believe you! Bella is a wonderful, innocent young woman who I have come to care deeply about and I don't need you to ruin it for me!"

As I ran out of steam for my tirade, I came to two conclusions. One, I was yelling at my penis. I'm not exactly sure why, but for some reason I felt the need to chastise a part of my body. For this I felt very foolish. The second revelation I had was much more startling than the first. I was falling in love with Bella. She was wonderful and beautiful and very caring. She was also exceedingly fragile and in constant danger around all the occupants of this castle. I was falling in love with her and I hadn't a clue what to do about it. And for the first time in centuries, I wished I could cry.

**I hope I didn't offend anyone, but sorry, I think it's funny. I have never yelled at a penis, since well, I don't have one, but I have yelled at my feet occasionally after I have fallen for the umpteenth time. I hope you can find some humor in it. As always, I would love to hear what you think because then I can know if I'm taking it too far. **


	10. Wild Wedding

**Hello to all out in reader land. I decided it was time for the wedding ceremony, so here it is. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

I felt like I was going to throw up. The day of the wedding was here and I just wanted to hide. Already today I had had one panic attack, two crying fits, and an unsuccessful attempt at running away.

My awful day had started much too early and it seemed as though it were alternately racing too fast and plodding too slow. Alice had decided that four in the morning was a perfect time to awaken me even though the wedding was not until five o'clock in the evening. Apparently, "a baker's dozen of hours is lucky" before the ceremony. Personally I think Alice was full of crap and was just trying to get me to stop whining. I had spent the day being poked, prodded, primped, and preened. It was the full body wax that had instigated the get away attempt, but I had gotten about four steps out the door before I was escorted back to my torture chamber. Alice threatened to tie me to the chair and so I decided to keep my remaining dignity. So here I sat with Alice and her "sister", Rosalie.

Rosalie and her husband Emmett showed up last night. I was rather shocked considering no one ever told me about them at all. But Rosalie and Emmett lived a distance away and did not visit often. A fact that I was growing thrilled about since Rosalie seemed to have taken a distinct dislike of me as soon as she walked in the door. I'm not sure why, but I offended her by existing and her sneer was beginning to scare me a bit.

When Alice and I grabbed a moment to ourselves, I asked why Rosalie and Emmett left. Apparently, Edward and Rosalie did not have the best relationship and it had gotten much worse after the death of Esme, their "mother". Gentle Esme had been a steadying influence on the two and her death during the War had shattered that. As much as they both respected and loved Carlisle, it was not enough for them to stop their constant bickering. So Rosalie and Emmett took off and created a life of their own. Alice and Jasper went to visit them every so often, but it had been over a century since Edward had seen them.

Jasper had also returned for the event. He unfortunately had a job that kept him away from the capital city for most of the time. He worked out in the field as a general of sorts, although the Vampiric Nation had no actual army, only guards. But it was thought that it would be better to have something in place should an uprising ever begin.

It was actually Jasper who had been called in earlier, when I had had an acute panic attack. Jasper's calming ability had made it possible for Alice to finish my makeup as Rosalie snorted with derision in the background. After I had calmed enough, Jasper was kicked out with orders that he could not let Edward see me in Jasper's thoughts before the wedding or he would get no "nookie" for a year. To this threat, Jasper laughed and I believe that he took Alice about as seriously as I did. Alice wouldn't last a week in Jasper's presence let alone a year.

I had about one hour left before I was to be married and crowned queen. Alice was trying to give me marriage advice which I'm sure was well meant, but was likely to do me little good. I was not expecting a marriage like hers. My marriage was to be based upon politics, not love. I had not spoken more than the required niceties to Edward since my ill-conceived attempt at seduction. I'm not even sure it could have been called that since I was just as shocked at my actions as he was, but in any case, we did not have a relationship that was meant to be a happy marriage.

It was finally time for the dreaded ceremony and I began to wish again that Edward had just killed me when he was supposed to. I was led to the Cathedral where the whole mess started and was greeted by a crowd of city dwellers who had come out to see the spectacle. Alice had informed me that this was a greatly anticipated event as there had not been much to celebrate in the last four hundred years. People were looking forward to a party. What Alice had not told me, but I had heard from the castle servants, was that much of the city had placed bets on whether Edward would end up eating me within the first year. It was split seventy/thirty and not in my favor. As I walked past the faces in the crowd, I wondered how many of them had bet against my survival. We had finally arrived and I wished to be anywhere else.

I know the Cathedral must have looked beautiful. I had helped grow the hundreds of roses that bedecked the seats and altar. I had seen Alice readying giant sheets of delicate satin that she said was to drape upon the stage and swoop among the buttresses. I know also that there had been hundreds of other little details that Alice had so carefully laid out as I attempted to distance myself from the planning. But in the end, I saw none of this. Instead, I saw the most beautiful thing on heaven and earth and wept because it was not truly to be mine.

Edward was at the end of the aisle waiting for me. He was like a magnet that I wished to run to, but feared to become attached to. It was only the steady arm of Carlisle that kept me in check as he escorted me down the aisle. As I approached, the idea that I had been trying to keep at bay for months finally broke through my defenses. I loved Edward. I did not want to, but I did. The girl who had always scorned the idea of love was now consumed by it, but at a terrible price. He did not love me. He couldn't love me. I was human and insignificant. He was a vampire and mighty. I was plain and he was godlike. I was Bella and he was Edward.

Through the ceremony, I did my best to keep my eyes down so he would not see the love shining there. I could not face his refusal of my love and I wished to keep it a secret as long as possible. I said my vows, which I cannot remember, and was giving a ring, which I could not look at. When the sham of a wedding ceremony was complete, I had to say my vows again, but this time to the Vampiric Nation. I was crowned queen of a nation in which I was a second class citizen and which I knew nearly nothing about. I was a village goat girl who was being forced to masquerade as a queen.

Eventually, the ceremonies ended and I was escorted back to the castle in which the reception was to take place. I knew that it had been planned in advance that I was to be safely put onto the dais before any of the feasting would begin as Carlisle and Alice were concerned at how some would react to feeding while a live human was in the room.

I was given a sumptuous meal, that I did not eat, as Edward was given his animal blood, that he did not drink. What a pair we made. I held back tears as Edward glared off into space. Neither of us had the will to look joyous even with Alice constantly badgering us to "cheer up already".

Finally I could stand it no longer and I excused myself to have a "human moment". Edward barely looked at me as I left. A faithful guard followed behind me as I wove through the merrymakers. Once I made it to the hall, I let my shoulders slump with the strain that I was feeling. I began to meander towards the necessary that had been put in just for me. As I walked, my guard began to walk closer. Soon he was on my very heels. I looked back at him, but his face was a mask of boredom. Shrugging, I turned the corner and yet again ran into a set of arms. But this set did not belong to Edward.

"Hello pet. Did you miss me?" asked James.

My screamed was muffled by the odd smelling cloth that was placed over my mouth. And then there was blackness.

**Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please review.**


	11. Hellish Wedding Night

**Those of you who have followed this (and I'm assuming that since you are reading the 11th chapter that you have read the chapters before it) will know that it is time for Edward's POV. Well I'm so generous that I'm going to give you both Edward's and Bella's POV. Isn't that nice of me? I love my readers and I especially adore my reviewers. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

The wedding was finished. Thank God for that. When I saw Bella coming down the aisle on my father's arm I nearly sprinted to her. I wanted so badly to be in her presence. I confess that after our kiss in the garden, she had been all I could think of. The duties of running a nation paled in comparison of thinking of Bella. I wanted to spend every minute with her. Unfortunately, after our kiss, Bella had started to pull away from me. Carlisle said that she was likely embarrassed, but I couldn't help but worry that it was something else. Had my breath smelled like blood? Was she disgusted? Was I just a bad kisser? Or worst of all, had that one kiss told her that we were incompatible? I thought it was heaven on earth, but maybe I was just so inexperienced that I was wrong.

In any case, since I could not spend time with her during the day, I had begun to sneak into her chambers to watch her sleep. I knew that it was not the work of a gentleman, it was demeaning to her, and it was entirely stalkerish, but I didn't care. A few hours every night I would sit and watch my angel. Her breathing was a beautiful sight to behold and I loved to watch her dream. No, I could not see her thoughts, but she mumbled and moved and I could tell she was dreaming. If she had a nightmare, I would hum her to peace. It was beautiful and wonderful, but really needed to stop. It was a violation of her privacy, but it was the only contact I had.

I was now married to my angel, but I could tell that Bella was not pleased. She had refused to look at me the entire service and barely whispered her vows. During dinner, I had noticed the tears gathering in her eyes as she ignored the delicacies in front of her. She had not even been able to wait for the conclusion of the feast to slip away from me, the monster that I am.

Startled out of my morose musings by that thought, I suddenly realized that Bella had been gone for a very long time. I knew that she went at a human pace, but even if she was dawdling, she was gone too long a time. Her absence was encroaching on being rude, and rude was something that Bella was not.

I had just decided to find her when I was stopped by Jasper and Emmett. I love my brothers, but I did not want to deal with them right now. I needed to find Bella.

"Have either of you seen Bella? She left awhile ago for a human moment and has not yet returned."

"Lost your wife already have you? That is very careless of you Edward," teased Emmett. "I mean really, if she's gone, how are you going to consummate the marriage. In case you didn't know, you need both of you for that," finished Emmett in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Consummate?", I croaked. I had not considered such a thing. I was a vampire and Bella a fragile human. Who would even expect that? But I realized that to be completely legal, my marriage did need to be consummated, otherwise the Council would annul it and execute Bella. Terror was the main emotion crossing my usually calm countenance. This, of course, caused both of my darling brothers to start laughing hysterically. To add to my horror, their hilarity attracted the notice of the rest of my family who wandered over to see what was so funny.

When told, Rosalie smirked at me, Carlisle did his best to hide a smile behind his hand, and Alice took me by the hand and told me that there was nothing to be afraid of. This only caused Emmett to laugh harder.

After my family had finally stopped cracking jokes at my expense, I realized that there had been a reason that I had left the dais and put myself into my brothers' humiliating presence. Where was Bella?

Looks of worry crossed my family's faces when I questioned them on her whereabouts. Carlisle did not realize she had disappeared. A bit shamefacedly he admitted to being deep in conversation with the lovely Joanna, a fact that made me happy for my lonely father, but helped me not at all. Alice and Rosalie had been busy catching up and dishing the dirt on their rascal husbands. Of course Emmett was about as observant as a brick wall, and Jasper had been distracted by keeping Emmett out of trouble.

I did not wish to alert the hall at large that a young, innocent, and delicate human girl was possibly lost in the castle because a few of the guests I trusted only as far as I could throw them (some even less). With this in mind, I sent out my three most trusted guards with the instructions to find the queen as quietly as possible. I did not want Bella to think that I was controlling, but thoughts of her falling down staircases made my nonexistent blood run cold.

After thirty minutes, two of the three had come back with no news of my bride. I anxiously awaited the third, believing he must have been delayed by escorting Bella. But when he entered with a grave face, I knew that hope was lost. He hesitantly handed me a piece of paper.

Quickly scanning it, I was struck with terror and rage. My new bride had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom by none other than James.

BPOV

My head had an army of little men marching through it with lead boots. Although it was a bit better than my face which had had a nasty run in with James' fist. Whatever James had used to knock me out lasted only for an hour or so. After that, I had come up kicking and screaming to try to get away from this mad man. This earned me nothing but several blows to my face and possibly a broken arm. At least I had tried I told myself every time the throbbing in my face and arm became too much. At least I had tried.

I expected to die. It seemed inevitable. I knew that James thirsted after fresh human blood and also something even more diabolical. He wanted revenge on Edward, although I was not sure how my death would matter to Edward. I had said as much to James, but he darkly chuckled and walked away.

We were in a hut somewhere. I knew it had to be the country since I heard nothing but night sounds, but where we were was beyond me. I did not know this area well enough to know where we might have gone in so short a time period.

I hoped that James would tire of his game soon, for I hurt very badly and I admit to being frightened. The idea of death was not terrifying for I knew that the good Lord would take my soul, but I dreaded what James might do before he allowed my end. He was sadistic and twisted. There was no limit to the number of ways he knew how to hurt. He had told me quite proudly that he had studied all the forms of torture that had ever been devised. When I had told him that I didn't believe him, he had begun lecturing to me on the ways to torture a woman's breast. After ten minutes, I had finally begged him to stop.

And so I sat, frightened, freezing, and nearly frantic with pain and worry. Would Edward come? I hoped that he wouldn't. As much as I wished to be gone from James' psychotic presence, I knew that if Edward came, a fight would ensue. I had no hold on Edward, but I knew his honor would not allow me to be kept like this. So I prayed that he would be led astray.

"Good Lord, I need you now. Please, call me home and keep Edward out of this devil's clutches."

**A little darker than my usual. So I have a very pressing question that I would like answered. I fully intend for Edward and Bella to eventually consummate their marriage, what I want to know is whether you all want to read about it in tiniest detail or if I should just do a cut scene. So let me know because I want to start planning out the next few chapters. **


End file.
